


OTP AU LIST-CROBBY

by Storm89



Series: OTP AU LIST [6]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Military, Bobby knows Japanese, Bounty Hunter Bobby, Coroner Crowley, Crime AU, Detective Bobby, Fantasy AU, First Time, Grimm AU, Gryffindor Bobby, Human Crowley, Hunter Crowley - Freeform, Lawyer Crowley, Loan Shark Crowley, M/M, Shapeshifter Crowley, Slytherin Crowley, Student Crowley, Surgeon Bobby, Surgeon Crowley, Teachers, Tutor Bobby, Wesen Bobby, Wesen Brady, domestic AU, hospital au, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ficlets of Crobby based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War is Hell

Bobby woke up from his slumber by the sound of sirens. He sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Another unit down, which means more wounded soldiers. 

“Bobby, you better get up!” he heard Dean yell. Dean was one of the new young surgeons, from Kansas of all places. Bobby wondered if Dean lied about his age because he looked too young, yet his eyes looked too old for him. 

Bobby hurried and got dressed, running to the medical tent, letting the nurse put on his scrubs, mask and gloves. He went to one kid with a chest wound.

“Good morning, Robert.” 

Bobby looked up and through the doctor’s mask, he knew it was Crowley. He was the only one who called him Robert. His relationship with the surgeon was…odd. They were time he just wanted to strangle Crowley, other times they were making out in his tent like teenagers. Yeah, they were an odd couple.

“Hey, Crowley.” He greeted, then looking back at the patient. “Is it me or are they getting younger?”

“I believe so.” Crowley sigh, “Little boys that come here thinking that they’re going to be heroes and daddy government lets them. I can’t imagine what they must have thought when they saw the reality.”

Bobby grunted in agreement as he put in a suture.

“War is hell.” Garth said from a nearby table.

“I disagree with that, Fitzgerald.” Crowley said.

“Why?” Bobby asked.

Crowley looked to the side and looked at Father Castiel, the camps chaplain.

“Father, who goes to hell?”

“Sinners.”

“Exactly. Sinners go to hell when they die. In war, everyone dies. Men, women, children. Innocent bystanders don’t go to hell, but in war, everyone dies.”

There was a mellow silence as everyone digested Crowley’s words, which was then broken by a bomb exploding nearby. They then went back to work.


	2. Kateikyōshi

Crowley was in the library, tapping his pencil impatiently. He was waiting for his tutor for his Japanese assignment.

He decided to take Japanese because he thought it will be an interesting class, not to mention he needed an elective class. But it was hard as hell and he didn’t want to drop out of his class. Fergus Crowley is not known for quitting. 

“Hey.” He heard a gruff voice say.

He looked up and his eyebrows shot up. Standing before him was a grungy old bearded man wearing plaid and a baseball cap. 

“You’re Crowley?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m Bobby Singer. I’m your tutor.” He said, sitting down across from him.

“Are you serious?” Crowley said in disbelief, “Do you even know Japanese?”

Bobby just glared at him and said; 

“Izen kara, anata ga umareta.”

Crowley blinked and looked down with a blush. He mumbled an apology, which made Bobby laugh. 

“Well, let’s get cracking.” He said, making Crowley nod and wonder about the enigma of Bobby Singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: College AU, with young Crowley and tutor Bobby.
> 
> This one I had fun with because I thought of a young Mark Sheppard from the X-Files and Bobby knowing Japanese. Bobby is so awesome!
> 
> What Bobby said the same thing he said to Sam and the translation is from google translator. 
> 
> Next is Grimm AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	3. Into the Lions Den

Marco stood outside of Singer Salvage, waiting for the lights to go out.

He never liked theses hits, but this what the boss wanted.

Dick Roman wanted Crowleys business out of the way, but the pompous bastard took everything that Roman threw at him and threw it back tenfold. Roman decided to send Crowley a message, int eh word of Bobby Singer.

Marco thought it was weird that Crowley, who seemed very high class, is involved with a grungy, gruff mechanic. But he supposed he’s just slumming. What really bothers him is the scent. 

Marco is a lausenschlange and he smells the scent on Crowley. He smells like a feline wesen, but he wonders why the scent isn’t so strong.

His thoughts came back to the present as the lights turned off. He let out a breath, psyching himself up.

He quickly picked the lock and stepped inside, taking his gun out. As he walked into the living room, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. 

“Stay where you are, idjit.”

Marco chuckled lightly and turned around, seeing Bobby holding up a shotgun.

“It’s nothing personal, Mr.Singer. It’s just business.” Brady said, his skin rippling as he woged, hissing at Bobby, expecting him to scream and run away. But the older man just chuckled.

“A lausenschlange, eh?”

Marco woged back, not understanding until he caught Bobbys scent.

It was feline, with a hint of poison.

It’s Bobby, he’s wesen.

Before Marco could think, Bobby woged, his face turning into a lion and he growled as he tackled him to the wall. He roared in his face as a scorpion tail came into view, the tail hanging over him threateningly until it plunged into his chest.

As the poison took over Marco’s body, the last thing he thought of was that Dick Roman was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimm AU!
> 
> I thought hard about this, but I could totally see Bobby as a manticore, that would just be so awesome. Crowley is human and is involved in shady business, of course. Marco si just some random dude I had to kill off. 
> 
> Next is Domestic AU!
> 
> I don’t own SPN or Grimm! Enjoy and comments are loved!


	4. The Morning After

Bobby woke up with a groan as he stretched on his bed. He then heard noises in the kitchen and was wondering just who the hell was in it when he remembered.   
Crowley.

Crowley was his lawyer for six months and the pompous Scotsman was always flirting with him. Yesterday, he came to help with some legal stuff of his garage. Crowley was flirting as usual and Bobby has enough. He grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him, hard.

The rest of the evening was a blur; a hot sweaty, headboard banging blur. he quickly put on some clothes and head downstairs. He looked in the kitchen and saw Crowley wearing only his boxers and one of Bobby's shirts. He was scrambling eggs in a pan. When he saw Bobby at the doorway, he smiled.

"Ah, good morning love, you were still asleep, so I decided to make some breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.

"Um, no..."Bobby stammered, "Um, Crowley, about last night..."

"Yes, I thoroughly enjoy it." Crowley purred, "I never knew you were such a beast in the sack. But now, the ball is in your court as they say. Do you want this to be a onetime thing or should we continue?"

Bobby went silent at that, his mind buzzing with thoughts. He wonders just what made him snap the other night and kiss Crowley. He guessed it was because he was tired of hiding his attraction to Crowley and is also tired of being alone all the time.

He walked up to Crowley and gave him a soft kiss.

"I wouldn't mind more of this." he said, making Crowley smirk and kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. They stayed like the for awhile until the smell of burning eggs drew them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU!
> 
> Well, technically, it not domestic, but what the hell? I like it. So, just some confession and a bit of smut.
> 
> Next is Cop AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	5. Inappropriate Flirting

“Ah hello, Robert.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at the voice and entered the room.

Bobby is a lieutenant for the Lawrence Police Department, even though a lot of the younger officers thought he should retire.

“Idjits.” Bobby thought as he looked over at the man eating French fries not ten feet away from a nearby cadaver. 

“Jesus, Crowley, there’s a body over here.”

“So what?” Crowley said as he threw his lunch into the trash, “He’s dead; it’s not going to bother him.

Bobby just shook his head. His relationship with Fergus Crowley, the medical examiner, is complicated to say the least. There was magnetism between the two men, but there was a time and a place for that.

“Can you tell me about the victim now?” Bobby asked gruffly.

“Well, it seems your vic was stabbed with a large implement, probably a butcher knife.” Crowley said, “It was done with a lot of force.”

Crowley then gave a sultry smile.

“You know, darling. I tried to call you last night.” Crowley said, tugging Bobby’s tie forward. “But you didn’t answer.”

“I was busy with a lead.”

“Mmm, always working the midnight oil.” Crowley purred, pressing his body against Bobby. 

“Crowley, what the hell?” Bobby yelped, stumbling back, “This is the morgue.”

“Who are we going to bother?” he whined, making Bobby groan. 

“You have the report?” Bobby asked, making Crowley pout and give him the folder. Bobby smirked and grabbed Crowley’s tie, pulling him forward and giving him a quick kiss. He pulled away and Crowley looked gob smacked.

“See you tonight, Crowley.” Bobby said as he left the room, seeing Crowley grins at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU! With police officer Bobby and medical examiner Crowley.
> 
> I know this is a really weird-ass chapter, especially with where Crowley is flirting. But that kinda what I was aiming for.
> 
> Next is Reverse Verse!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	6. Grumpy Old-Men

Charlie was waiting for her patients when they walked in, making her smile.

They were her favorite. 

They were middle-aged couple, two men. One was always dressed sharply, always in a suit like he had a business meeting to go to. He spoke with a Scottish accent and always seemed to be mocking somebody. He always was the one who pushed his husband in the wheelchair.

His husband was completely different. 

He was a gruff man, who always wore the same trucker hat. He always complained about the physical therapy, but did it anyway.

She always liked how they argued about little things, how they seemed not to stand each other, nut they are just crazy about the other.

Yup, these two grump men are her favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital AU!
> 
> Just a little ficlet of Bobby in the wheelchair and Crowley being his husband. I love these two morons.
> 
> Crime AU next!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	7. The Bounty that Got Away

“Are we there, yet?”

“No, shut up?”

All Bobby got was a giggle and he rolled his eyes. 

Bobby Singer is an aging bounty hunter and he wanted to retire in peace. But he needed to tie up one loose end.

Fergus Crowley.

Crowley was a loan shark that kept eluding authority’s and they had a game of theirs; the game of cat and mouse. He finally caught up with him in Las Vegas of all places; he now got him in handcuffs leading to his car. 

“So, darling. It seems you finally caught me. How does that make you feel?” Crowley purred, “Do you feel a stirring in your loins?”

“Jesus, Crowley.”

Crowley just grinned as they got near Bobby’s truck. Crowley suddenly turned towards Bobby, pressing his body against the bounty hunter, nearly slamming him to the truck. 

“The hell-Crowley?!”

“I am going to miss you, darling. This lovely game of ours, cat and mouse, catch me if you can. I’m sad to see it end. I was hoping to take you out to dinner.”

Bobby scoffed at that and grew more uncomfortable at the close proximity with Crowley’s body.

“Like I’ll go out to dinner with you.”

“Hmmm, maybe not love. But most definitely later.”

That’s when Bobby heard a click and felt his hand jerk to the left. He then saw the handcuffs he put on Crowley on his own wrist and he was cuffed to the car. Bobby sputtered as Crowley stepped away with a smug smile on his face. 

“Ta, love.” He said before he threw the keys and Bobby cursing a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU, and it’s one of my favorites!
> 
> I love to write this one! I liked the idea of bounty hunter Bobby and Crowley being the one that always gets away. And he gets away once again.
> 
> Next is Reverse Verse!
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


	8. Phonecalls

Bobby’s phone rang and with a sigh, he picked it up.

“Singer Salvage.”

“Hellooooo, Robert. So nice to hear from you again.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at the voice, it was Crowley.

Crowley was a hunter Bobby met 3 years ago. Crowley was an expert on demons, especially crossroad demons. He even found a hellhound puppy and raised it as his own. Named Growley of all things. They also are having a “thing” for a while.

“What you need, Crowley?”

“Oh what, I can’t just call my favorite hunter?” he purred.

“No, now what do you need?”

“Oh alright. I was wondering if there has been any demon activity in you area. I heard there might be.”

“There has been some attacks, mostly on wealthy business men. They are saying they bear attacks.”

“Ah, sounds like someone’s deal ran out.” Crowley said, “Well, I’ll be there soon. We’ll catch up. Ciao.”

Crowley hung up, making Bobby star at it for a moment. He sighs and hangs up. He gets up, deciding to make his home a little more presentable for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Verse, with hunter Crowley.
> 
> Just decided to put him as a hunter that specializes in demons and he and Crowley are a “thing”. Lol.
> 
> HP verse next! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!


	9. Tighter Leashes

Crowley was grading tests when Bobby stormed in, seething from head to toe.

“And what do I owe the please, Professor Singer?” he asked with a smirk, making Bobby slam his hands on the desk.

“Its your damn student Milton again.” He bellowed, making Crowley sigh.

Gabriel Milton is a fifth year slytherin and is widely known for playing pranks on both students and teachers. Crolwey has gotten a lot of flak since he is head of the Slytherin House. 

“What did he do this time?” Crowley asked.

“He set off fire woks during class.” Bobby growled, “You are the head of his house, do something about it!”

“I have!” Crowley said in a exasperated tone, “I have done everything, including threatening to expel him, but he doesn’t listen to me. Bollocks, he doesn't listen to anyone.”

“Both professors glared at each other, until they breathed out in twin sighs.

“He’s out of control.” Bobby said.

“Don’t worry yourself, love. As long he is in my house, he is my headache.” Crowley said as he patted his back, “Have you had lunch yet?”

Bobby shook his head. Crowley smiled and put arm around his shoulders.

“Well, lets head to the great hall then.” He said, leading the two men to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP verse! With teachers Crowley and Gabriel!
> 
> I just thought of Gabriel in Crowleys house and driving everyone nuts! Lol!
> 
> Next and final chapter if Fantasy AU!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN or HP!


	10. Mans Best Friend

Bobby was grumbling under his breath as he held his groceries under the rain. Dammit he should have listen to the weather report. He wants to hurry up home and get to work; running a fly by night supernatural inquiry can get a little exhausting.

He heard a whimper and looked down, seeing a pit-bull lying in a puddle. It whimpers piteously again.

“Ah hell.” Bobby said as he crouches down and picked up the dog.

“Let’s get you home, boy.”

Later, the dog was sleeping next to Bobby in his bed after he cleaned him up and fed him. He decided to deal with it in the morning.

The next morning, Bobby rubbed his eyes and then froze when he felt a weight against him. He looked down and yelped as he scrambled off the bed. 

Beside him was what seemed to be a middle-aged man with black hair with dog ears poking out and dragon tattoos on his shoulders. A very naked man.

“What the hell?” he yelled out as the man looked up to him groggily and then looked down at himself.

“Oh, I changed back.” He said sleepily.

“W-Wait, are you shape-shifter?” Bobby asked.

“Yes, I am.” The man said, laying on his stomach and stared at Bobby seductively, “The names Crowley.”

Bobby stared at him and groaned. 

Oh, he’s gonna need a stiff drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU, with shape shifter Crowley!
> 
> There is a name for people who shape shift into animals, but I forgot what it was. Crowley with little dg ears, squeal! Sorry, this is short, I might make a longer one-shot later. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> I don’t own SPN and Comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna do Crobby for the list now.
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is not so slashy, but I was inspired by the show, MASH, for this. The line Crowley says at the end is what Hawkeye says when the captain mentions War is hell, I thought this was such a good line and could see Crowley using it.
> 
> College AU next!
> 
> I don’t own SPN!


End file.
